


A Collection of Eyewitness Shorts

by cupcake12578



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, M/M, a bunch of short prompts, i did these on my blog and thought maybe people might want to read them here, most of this is fluff, some of it is a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake12578/pseuds/cupcake12578
Summary: This is just a bunch of short drabbles/oneshots/whatevers that I wrote for the '5 word prompt' post on tumblr.A lot of it is fluffy, some of it is quite the opposite.





	1. sometimes, i wish you died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip is sad

A week has passed since the small funeral was held for Anne. Two weeks since the kidnapping and Philip’s whole world shattering. Two weeks of sleeping and hot tears.

Philip knows he needs to move on, to just get over it. He can’t though, and sometimes the darkest corners of his mind get angry. Sometimes those dark corners seep through him and overcome him with rage. Philip says things he doesn’t mean to the people he loves, and Lukas doesn’t come over quite as much as he used to.

Distance. Space. He had spat the words at Lukas like they were poison. Lukas still came, just not every afternoon or every moment he was awake and not at school. Sometimes the words build up in the back of his throat when he spends too much time trying to make sense of it all. How his own mother died because of him. Because of Lukas too.

Not all the angry words make it out. There are moments when he wants to scream at Lukas and tell him wishes it was him instead of Anne. He never does but his body burns with guilt when the thoughts cross his mind. How could he want Lukas dead?

Time heals he tells himself, and Philip is right. It takes two weeks, the memory of the funeral isn’t so fresh in his mind and, he realizes he does not in fact wish Lukas was the one in the dirt. Loneliness seeps through him, mimicking the rage that had swept through him the past two weeks. His fingers make their way out of the warm cocoon of blankets he always wraps himself in, finding their way to the contact that says ‘Lukas’. It rings only twice, even at one in the morning.

“ ‘ello?“

“Hey.”

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Philip hears the panic rush into Lukas’ voice and already he can feel tears pricking at his eyes.

“I miss you.”

Philip means it, his voice even wavering a little at the end. He’s past the anger that his grief brought, and he needs Lukas here at every moment he will give him.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Philip almost wants to laugh, Lukas comforting him with those same words he’s used time and time again.

“It’s not, Lukas. I was so mad and I pushed you away. Sometimes, I wish you died, Lukas, instead of her. What’s wrong with me?”

Philip is sure Lukas can hear him crying into the phone. He cries a lot lately but not usually this hard. The other end is silent for a few moments.

“Sometimes I wished it was me too.”

“I don’t want it to be you though, I don’t want it to be either of you.”

Philip can feel his voice cracking as the tears flow more freely. He wants both of them beside him, Anne pressed to one side of him and Lukas to the other.

“I’m coming over.”

The line goes dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment


	2. quit it, or i'll bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip is ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the anon who sent me this prompt said, #philkasAF

Lukas adjusts himself between Philip’s thighs, pecking kisses along his jaw. Philip squirms under him when his hands flicker over his sides when he messes with his shirt. Philip sees the familiar glint in Lukas’ eyes as his fingertips continue to brush over his ticklish sides.

Philip does his best to ignore the way the blonde eggs him on, his hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. Delicately, his own lips make their way to the soft flesh of Lukas’ neck, and he grins against him when Lukas lets out a little hum of contentment.

It’s the middle of the afternoon, the sun casts a warm glow over them. Contentedness washes through Philip like water, having Lukas here like this feels so right and good. Those hands brush his sides again and Philip squirms again.

“Stop, you know I”m ticklish.”

Lukas swallows the whine that leaves his mouth with his lips. Their kisses are lazy and slow, Lukas slowly sliding a tongue across his lips, hands getting dangerously close to his sides again. He reaches his own hands down, pulling Lukas’ away from where his shirt had rode up enough for bare skin peek out.

Lukas’ hand find their way to the sides of Philip’s face, kissing him again and again. Philip’s sure they’ve been up in his room like this for hours, but he doesn’t care and Helen and Gabe don’t seem to mind much either. Lukas never stays still for long though, and his hands sweep across Philip’s chest and back down to his hips. His thumb rubs circles just above the line of his jeans, and Philip feels his neck flush. Lukas looks at him innocently when his hands tickle up his sides again.

“Lukas I swear to God quit it or I’ll bite.”

Lukas doesn’t move his hands, just giggles at him and his fingers caress his sides even more pointedly this time.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment


	3. did you think i forgot?/for once i was wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's philip's birthday

It’s Philip’s eighteenth birthday. Helen and Gabe have of course made a huge deal out of it, and Philip knows he should be happy, but he hasn’t heard a peep from Lukas since yesterday morning. It’s a nice sunday afternoon, the sun is out, Helen is home. Gabe even made Philip a birthday cake with frosting, from scratch.

Philip smiles when Helen pushes candles into frosting and raises an eyebrow when she doesn’t light them.

“Maybe we should give Philip his gift first?”

Helen nudges at Gabe and they share a look that sends the gears in Philip’s mind into overdrive. They’re hiding something. Gabe nods and heads toward the living room while Helen runs off to grab the neatly wrapped box for Philip. She returns a moment after Philip settles onto the couch, gift carefully perched in her arms.

She hands him the box and Philip can’t help but stare for a moment. He had expected the cake and the nice lunch, but the gift was a surprise.

“You can open it.”

Gabe’s words assure him that he’s okay. He’s allowed to celebrate his birthday and get a present. His hands don’t wait a moment longer before tearing into the paper. As the corners of the box come into view Philip feels like he’s choking on air when he tries to speak.

“If you don’t like it we can always get something different.”

“No, no. This is perfect! You guys shouldn’t have-”

“Philip we absolutely should have. Happy birthday, son.”

Philip beams up at them. He removes the packaging quickly, attaching the lens and putting in the battery pack. One pleading look at Helen is all it takes for her to usher him outside.

“The cake can wait an hour!”

He hardly hears her as he takes off down the porch.

…

Philip pokes around the barn snapping pictures and messing with the settings. He’s been out nearly an hour by now he’s sure. His phone is still silent. Slowly, Philip makes his way back to the house, pausing to catch a picture of the stained wood that makes up the porch on the front of the house. As the shutter clicks his hears pick up the soft and unmistakable roar of Lukas’ bike.  
He bolts upright and rocks on his heels as Lukas pulls up to the house pulling off his helmet.

Philip immediately is pulled into a hug, Lukas planting a kiss to his cheek. He feels his face light up the brightest it has all day when he hears Lukas whisper a ‘happy birthday’ into his ear.

“I wasn’t sure you were gonna come.”

“Did you think I forgot?”

“A little. But for once…I was wrong.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Philip grins at the lighthearted insult as Lukas pulls him inside. Helen and Gabe stand behind the counter, the cake in front of them. Philip can’t help but think they look awfully suspicious. The three seem to be sharing some kind of secret communication between them.

“What is this?”

“Okay Philip, don’t freak out, but we have one more thing for you.”

Philip eyes Gabe suspiciously as he talks. Confusion washes over him as a little envelope emerges from behind Helen and Gabe and is slid across the counter to him. Philip reaches for the envelope, ripping it open and pulling out a pair of tickets. Plane tickets, he discovers after a moments examination.

“This way you can come be with me during the national circuit. I mean we still won’t see each other all the time but-”

Philip feels the start of a tear in his eye, and he hugs Lukas tighter than he ever has.

“Thank you.”

The thought of being away from Lukas when he went on a multi-month motocross circuit had been eating at him for weeks. Sure Lukas will come home for breaks every now and then but the tickets tell him he gets two weeks with him in Atlanta. Two entire weeks of just him and Lukas curled up in a little hotel room between races and interviews.

“How about that cake?”

Philip smiles, of course Lukas is thinking about cake right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> also don't forget to leave a kudos or comment :)


	4. please don't leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wakes up in the hospital without philip and has a small panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me where you buy bottled tea and i just want to make it known that it's popular in minnesota and people drink it all the time even though i think it's disgusting

Lukas vividly remembers his father telling him that his mother wasn’t coming home. He remembers how he tried to explain that she was with the angels in the sky. Lukas especially remembers not understanding why his father spent so much time pulling glass bottles off the highest shelf in the kitchen cabinet. After his mother left to be with the angels, as Bo had put it, Lukas never once felt as though he wasn’t alone.

…

Lukas squints, his eyes struggling to focus on the world around him, much like his brain. It comes back in flashes, the hotel, the trunk, his dad. His throat starts to constrict with panic when he realizes the chair meant for a visitor is empty. But the tightening muscles his shoulder and chest beg for attention first. He squeezes the little rubber button beside him furiously, and it takes somewhere between ten and fifteen seconds for a nurse to rush in and fiddle with the IV silently. Lukas is relieved when he doesn’t have to ask.

He wants to ask about Philip or his dad but he can’t find the right words and the nurse disappears before he forms a coherent sentence. He’s alone with his thoughts. Desperately, Lukas tries to string together the events of the day before. Hospital. Hotel. Apartment. Trunk. Blank. The only thing he can think about is the blackness of Ryan Kane’s eyes when he snatched the two of them right out of Philip’s home.

Of course he thinks of Philip, how he doesn’t even know if he’s alive right now, and the wave of panic he suppressed a few moments ago claws at him again. He wonders if he looks as wild as he feels, eyes desperately darting back and forth between the windows to the hall and the windows that look outside.

He almost pushes through the wave of panic when he realizes he doesn’t know if Ryan Kane is still out there looking for him. He swallows and tries to breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, but his hands shake regardless and he feels the familiar pit build in his stomach. Don’t cry Lukas.

His eyes disobey him and leak tears down his cheeks as he feels his breathes become just a bit more shallow. Deep breathes are forced out of his mouth as he wills himself to hang on the ledge he’s dangling from. Lukas can’t hear anything, his own thoughts rushing by his ears telling him to run, and then to breathe,

The door creaks open jarring Lukas out of the little world he had receded into. Lukas feels the relief wash through him when he sees Philip standing there with a bottle of tea in one hand, and his eyes attached to the phone in the other. Lukas sighs audibly and Philip’s head whips up to look at him before rushing over to him.

“Shit Lukas I’m sorry I wanted to be here when you woke up but I was thirsty and -”

“Please don’t leave me alone again, Philip. I thought the killer got you.”

“I’m right here, and he-he’s gone.”

Lukas sighs, and with it goes the stress of witnessing three murders. Philip plops onto the bed beside him, much like the last time Lukas was here in this hospital. His arm finds its way around Philip but he doesn’t expect the tears that roll down his face. And when Philip tells him all about what happened with the killer and his mom, Lukas selfishly wishes he could have been oblivious just a few minutes longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	5. how about you make me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas just wants to study in peace

Philip stretches his legs out in front of him on his bed where he and Lukas currently are studying. He’s already finished his, and the past fifteen minutes have consisted of him matching Lukas crease his eyebrows and scribble onto a worksheet for english. Philip clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, boredom finally getting the best of him.

He sees Lukas glance at him from the corner of his eye as he makes little noises. He’s humming now, pencil in hand tapping on a book beside him to create a beat for his tune.

“Be quiet dude I’m almost finished.”

Philip thinks about it for a moment, he really should let Lukas finish his work. But messing with Lukas is an opportunity he hasn’t yet learned to pass up.

“How about you make me?”

It takes half a second for Lukas to abandon the worksheet he had been concentrating on and lunge at Philip. Philip, having expected such a reaction, launched himself to his feet and scurried around his room doing his best to avoid Lukas’ arms. He backed against the bed humming even louder now to further antagonize Lukas. Realizing he was cornered, he turned to jump across the bed only to find himself pressed against, Lukas on top of him.

Philip’s hums turn into soft moans as Lukas presses kisses to his neck and collarbone. A chaste kiss his placed to his mouth before Lukas sits back up, seemingly unaffected compared to Philip who had been moaning beneath him.

“There I made you, will you be quiet now so I can finish this damn thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	6. quicker, you freaking piece of --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip is a little bit mean when he's turned on apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a tiny bit smutty so be warned

Philip has been in this position before, Lukas panting into his ear and nibbling on the lobe. This time, however, Lukas seems to be enjoying taking his sweet time, his mouth has been working its way across Philip’s chest and up his neck to his ear for much longer than usual. Philip legs try to pull him closer but Lukas doesn’t budge, instead making his way around Philip’s body teasingly.

Their shirts have been on the floor for awhile now, and every time Philip makes a move to take off his own pants or Lukas’ his hands are pushed above his head to stop him. This time is no exception so Philip resorts to a pitiful attempt at begging.

“Lukas, please.”

Unsurprisingly it doesn’t work, Lukas continues his slow assault on Philip’s exposed chest, tongue flicking out to touch a pink nipple which in turn brings a soft noise to Philip’s lips. He can’t deny the sensual touches Lukas had been giving him are turning him on, but he’s aching and Lukas won’t touch him where he wants him to.

His arousal laces itself with frustration as Philip tries to rock his hips up against Lukas again, who finally grinds down against him just the tiniest bit. Philip knows he’s won when he hears the groan fall from Lukas’ mouth. He pries his hands away from above his head and makes quick work of the button on Lukas’ pants and then his own.

Lukas moves away so they can both rid themselves of the constricting articles before settling back above him. Philip finds himself back where he started, Lukas’ resolve having returned when his pants left. He holds his breath as Lukas snakes a hand between them, only letting himself release it when Lukas wraps his hand lightly around Philip, not moving.

“Fuck Lukas, c’mon, please you asshole.”

“Calling me names isn’t going to help sweetheart.”

And just like that Lukas moves his hand away, eliciting another soft whine from Philip at the loss of contact. The whine turns to a soft moan when Lukas spits into his hand and returns it, slowly moving his hand long his length.

“Quicker, you freaking piece of-”

Philip cuts himself off remembering Lukas’ words. Name calling isn’t going to help him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	7. for once, i need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas is there for philip when he needs him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little sad

Lukas knows Philip is the strong one in their relationship. Philip stay ‘cool’ for him and Lukas comforts Philip when he needs it, it’s just that Philip never seems to need it.

Most of the pain of his mother’s death has healed in the month that’s past. But Lukas can already tell that today is a little different. To start with, Philip looks like shit. His eyes have bags beneath them which Lukas has come to know means he didn’t sleep last night.

Unknown to Helen and Gabe, they don’t go to school and instead curl up under the blankets in Philip’s room. Philip doesn’t cry or talk, just curls up against Lukas like he always does when they’re alone. Lukas tries to find the words to tell him that it’s okay to be sad and need some comfort, but he’s never been all that great with them.

“You know how you always said that, um, you’d be cool for me? Well it’s okay if you don’t want to be cool for me right now, because, uh, I’m here for you too.”

Lukas cringes a little at the uh’s and um’s that find their way into what was supposed to be a heartfelt speech. Philip presses himself closer in response, and Lukas can see a tear spilling down his cheek.

“I always had to be there for my mom, be cool for her. It’s nice to have someone who’s here for me to, you know? Because, for once, I need you more than you need me.”

Lukas wraps his arms around Philip, pulling him impossibly closer and pressing his nose into his hair. He thinks about how strange it is for him to want to smell Philip like he does, how the lingering scent of him after he’s left relaxes him. Philip’s right, Lukas needs Philip but now that they’re both out it’s not quite as dire, not so desperate and gut wrenching.

“I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	8. it's just a cut, really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas falls off his bike and philip remembers the time lukas fell off his bike and almost died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is triggering for anyone or not but in case it is, this briefly deals with philip being triggered by lukas falling off his motorbike so be safe

Getting back onto the bike for the first time was both the hardest and most rewarding thing Lukas ever had to do. The paralyzing fear that gripped him when he first got back on made riding seem like something he never would enjoy again. Slowly though, the fear vanished and let the familiar adrenaline in it’s place.

Philip props himself against a tree stump, trying to find the right angle to shoot Lukas’ jump at. His hand points a thumbs up to Lukas that he’s ready and he takes off toward the jump. Philip’s heart stutters when Lukas fishtails a little at the top of the jump. He watches an achingly familiar scene of Lukas flailing off his bike and onto the ground.

This time however, Lukas picks himself up, already brushing the dust off of him by the time Philip runs over. His hands wander across Lukas, as if searching fora bullet wound that doesn’t exist. There’s a hole in the sleeve of Lukas shirt on his forearm between the pads of his gear, and he sees a flash of panic in Philip’s eyes when a tiny drop of blood shows.

“Philip, hey, I’m okay, stay with me. It’s just a cut, really. A little road rash.”

Lukas works his hands up to cup Philip’s face trying to keep him planted here next to him. He feels Philip relax against him when he moves his arms around trying to show him that he’s okay and not really hurt all that badly.

“I felt like I watched you get shot again.”

And Lukas doesn’t say anything, because how does he explain to Philip that in the couple moments he spent in free fall he’d thought the exact thing, hitting the hard ground breaking him out of it. His lips press softly against Philip’s, as if to say ‘I’m here’ and Philip takes his attention to the cut on his arm, presumably from landing a sharp rock just right.

“We should get you cleaned up.”

Lukas knows that means Philip’s had enough for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	9. do it. i dare you./let me live, will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick version of the red hook party

To be perfectly honest, when Lukas told Philip about his ‘deja vu’ Philip had not for a moment expected him to go through with it.

The party is loud and Philip wishes for a moment they could leave. He doesn’t enjoy being invited to a party by his boyfriend only to have to stay on the other side of the room from him. His desire to leave is only amplified when Rose waves at him to come with as a good portion of the party goers head outside. He nods at Rose, silently slipping in among them as they settle into a circle on the slightly dewy grass.

“We’re playing truth or dare.”

Philip watches as she and Lukas share a nervous look, what has he gotten himself into? But the game stays relatively tame, some girl has to take off her bra, and some kid has to get sprayed down with a house. It’s Rose’s turn, and even though Philip agreed to play, he prays she won’t pick him. When she turns to Lukas, Philip isn’t sure if that’s better or worse.

“Lukas, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Of course he says dare.

“Fine, I dare you to kiss Philip.”

A loud snort leaves Philip’s nose and everyone is looking at him now. Lukas on the other hand remains silent, suspiciously not looking the least bit surprised, but hesitating nevertheless.

“C’mon Lukas. Do it. I dare you.”

Rose teases him, and Lukas, who had been sitting across from Philip in the circle, crawls over to him to capture his mouth in his own. Naturally, Philip kisses back, and it takes him about two seconds to realize if this was ‘just a dare’ they should definitely be broken apart by now. There’s a few uncomfortable giggles from the other ten or so people out there on the lawn, and then Lukas pulls away.

“Jesus christ she said to kiss him not make out with him.”

Philip isn’t sure who says it, but he gets that nervous feeling in his stomach telling him this maybe wasn’t a good thing even though his heart feels like it’s swelling in his chest. He watches as Lukas takes a breath and kind of puffs up his chest.

“Yeah, well I think I’m allowed to kiss my boyfriend for longer than two seconds so let me live, will you?”

Just like that Lukas shatters the facade the two had spent so much time carefully crafting. He watches the faces around them change, maybe one in disgust, but most in various stages of amusement or confusion.

“You can’t be serious.”

That same kid keeps talking and even Philip kind of feels like punching him so he tugs a little on Lukas sleeve since he’s still practically on top of him as if to tell him he wants to go. Mercifully, it takes Lukas one quick glance at Philip to realize tonight has been enough already without a fight.

“Dead.”

Lukas stands, picking Philip up by the arm with him before shooting a wink at Rose.

“Did you plan this?”

Lukas can see the gears turning in Philip’s head as he realizes the whole game was a set up. Philip beams at him, and yeah, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	10. please, you can't die now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moments after Ryan Kane's death

Philip cries, maybe the first time since everything happened. He watches Helen kill him, watches him thud onto the ground, and he watches her let out a strangled noise when she realizes there were no bullets. The ground beneath him spreads cold through him, and if he wasn’t so worried about how still Lukas had been the last time he saw him, he definitely wouldn’t have moved from his spot.

As it is though, his feet carry him back through the woods, running and stumbling over branches and ruts in the ground. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, he makes it to the car, only Tony is there.

“Wh-where’s Lukas? Is he okay?”

He chokes on his words as they leave his mouth and Tony hesitates a moment to long, sending Philip further into his fit of tears. Helen catches up to him a few seconds later, just as curious about the situation but far less emotional.

“They took him to the hospital, and, uh, I think he just tore his stitches.”

Philip takes that as a good sign and heads toward the jeep. Helen catches on and hops in to the driver’s seat. It takes them fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence to reach the hospital, Philip is out the door and inside before Helen can take the keys out of the ignition.

He scrambles into the reception area of the emergency room, begging the nurse to let him in even though she most definitely shouldn’t, family only she says. Still, the tears in his eyes must convince her because he’s quickly lead into a small room where Lukas is propped up on a bed.

Philip panics when he realizes Lukas is still out. He shakes him just a little, taps on his shoulder and whispers to him. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up,

“C’mon Lukas, please, you can’t die now. The killer, he’s dead, wake up. Please.”

Philip cries and cries into his side. He settles himself into a chair and waits. Wake up. Bo comes in and says something Philip doesn’t hear, and then he leaves a minute later. It takes about an hour for Lukas to stir. A little pain-filled groan comes first and then a whisper of Philip’s name. Philip feels his heart clench, almost painfully.

“Lukas? We’re okay, the killer, Helen shot him.”

Words tumble out of Philip’s mouth that he doesn’t hear, doesn’t tell himself to say. He know he tell Lukas he loves him and hugs him as tightly as he can under the circumstances. For the first time in a long time, Philip feels free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	11. quiet. they can hear us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas and philip fool around

Since Helen and Gabe declared Sunday ‘family time’, Philip had to learn how to sneak Lukas in and out of the house during the afternoons where they didn’t really do anything. Most Sundays, Philip lazes around the house, and he doesn’t quite know why Lukas can’t be here with him.

Today, Helen and Gabe sit around the kitchen table, engaged in a ruthless game of scrabble that Philip had absolutely no interest in. Instead, Philip sits in his room editing pictures while he waits for Lukas to sneak up through the back door. If Philip is being honest with himself, Helen and Gabe probably know they do this every week but they keep quiet about it and so does Philip.

Lukas slips into the room and rather dramatically flops onto the bed. Philip makes his way over to him, crawling over top of him to peck him on the lips. Lukas, as usual, flips Philip beneath him and nibbles into his neck playfully. Philip blushes when an embarrassingly load moan escapes his lips as Lukas kisses at his neck some more.

“Quiet. They can hear us.”

Lukas silences him with his lips, swallowing the noises Philip makes under him. There’s a knock on the door then, and Lukas launches himself off of Philip and there’s a soft thud as he hits the floor. Gabe’s head pokes into the room and he laughs when he sees their current situation. Philip rather disheveled on the bed, Lukas haphazardly on the floor.

“Lukas is right, we can hear you. We can also see you, Lukas, when you walk up the stairs.”

Lukas flushes red, shrugging at Gabe.

“Sorry.”

Gabe laughs a little and heads back downstairs to the scrabble game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	12. rise and fucking shine, motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip just wants to sleep

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”

“Lukas? What the hell? ‘Rise and fucking shine’“?

Philip flinches when a pillow is tossed at his head.

“It’s like noon, get up already!”

Lukas had been dutifully watching Philip sleep for the past hour after coming from his own house. Unable to wait any longer, that had been his greeting of choice along with a pillow to the face.

“Fine, but this better be for something good.”

Philip grumbles under his breath, not at all pleased to be woken from his heavy sleep.

“It’s not I’m just bored.”

At that, Philip dramatically curls farther into his blankets.

“Then go away, I’m not interested.”

“C’mon Philip, it’s noon already!”

“No.”

Lukas grabs the end of the blanket and pulls. Philip refuses to let go and finds himself on the floor with his blankets, Lukas on top of him.

“Pleaseeee?”

“Lukas I’m tired.”

Lukas changes tactics then, kissing up the column of Philip’s neck to the his ear, rubbing himself onto him ever so slightly. The remaining sleepiness runs from Philip’s body, and he pulls Lukas mouth to his own for a few seconds before Lukas gets up.

“Are you awake now?“

“That’s not fair play.”

“Never said it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	13. hello? it's me. i was--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip and lukas having a grand old fluffy time singing and cooking

Gabe and Helen left to go rowing, so the house is empty save for Philip and Lukas. A movie sends flickers of light from the television through the mostly dark room. The curtains block out any lingering rays of light from the one window and Lukas fidgets a bit beside Philip.

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, Lukas.”

“Yeah but I’m starving.”

Philip detaches himself from Lukas and turns off the movie before heading to the kitchen. He picks up a box of macaroni and cheese looking pointedly at Lukas as if to ask ‘is this okay?’ Lukas nods in return, and Philip pulls out a pot from the cabinet to boil water.

A wave of music starts blaring from Lukas’ phone while they wait for the water to heat up. It takes one song for the pair to start dancing around kitchen in their socks, wooden spoons in hand acting as makeshift microphones. As the last notes of a familiar pop song die away Lukas gets a serious look on his face.

The beginning notes of an Adele song filter through the kitchen. His back is to Philip and he turns dramatically, spoon in hand, as the lyrics start.

“Hello. It’s me. I was-”

“-wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet.”

They go back and forth like that, cutting each other off in the middle of a line until the song ends and both of them are panting just a little.

“I think the water’s boiling, Philip.”

In all the truthfulness the water has been boiling for the last twenty minutes and Philip pours in a little more water to make up for what’s evaporated, effectively bringing the water back to a standstill.

“I guess we have a few more minutes to kill.”

Lukas starts up the music again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	14. actually...i just miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes lukas gets lonely and philip tells him nice things

Lukas can’t sleep. Between the nervousness of an upcoming race and the fact that he didn’t get to see Philip at all day, he’s wound pretty tightly. Looking at the clock, he sees the numbers say one sixteen and Lukas gives in to the temptation of calling Philip. The phone rings once before he picks up.

“Lukas? What’s wrong? Nightmare?”

Philip sounds tired and Lukas feels bad for waking him. He feels even worse when he realizes he doesn’t actually have a solid reason to be calling him.

“Actually…I just miss you.”

“I miss you too, Lukas.”

“Can you talk to me? Tell me nice things?”

After Anne died, Lukas and Philip both took up the habit of telling each other nice things when they were sad or just needed to be talked to. It was their thing. The first time it happened, Philip had been pressed to his side as he cried for his mother, and the words slipped out of Philip’s mouth before he even had a chance to think about them. Tell me nice things, he’d said, and Lukas had.

“I saw a caterpillar today when I was out taking photos. It was green and chubby, I almost stepped on it.”

“How is that a nice thing?”

“Just wait I’m getting there.”

“Mmhmmm.”

“Anyway, I saw this caterpillar, it kind of reminded me of you. Like how before all this stuff happened you just kind of ate leaves and existed but now you’re like a butterfly. Free and happy, beautiful.’

Lukas can practically feel Philip blush through the phone when he says it, but he stays quiet, letting Philip fill his head with nice things.

“I’m coming to your race tomorrow. You’re going to win and then I can give you a victory kiss when you get your medal. And after, we can watch a movie and snuggle in the barn-”

Lukas dozes off to the thought of all the nice things Philip promises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	15. i don't need you, really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas is gone for a month and philip tries to be strong

Lukas was gone again. Off to who knows where for another motocross race, leaving Philip at home in their little apartment in New York. Two weeks. Lukas would be home in two weeks he reminds himself. He’s already made it half way so why does he have to get emotional now?

With a sigh, Philip tries to sleep again. He’s almost completely dozed off when his phone buzzes.

From Lukas: i miss u :)

Philip doesn’t bother texting him back, he calls him the second he finishes reading the text.

“Hey.”

“I miss you too, Lukas.”

Philip can hear the way his voice wavers when he talks, and he tries to hold it back because he really doesn’t want Lukas to feel guilty for chasing his dreams, even if it means they are apart.

“Do you want me to come home? Philip, you know I will if it’s too much.”

“No Lukas don’t, I don’t need you, really.”

“We both know that’s a lie.”

Philip lets himself cry a little more at that. Lukas knows he needs him, knows they both need each other and it makes Philip’s heart hurt a little.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be home in two weeks, we’re already halfway through and then I’ll be home for a month and you get to come with me to Atlanta after that. We’ll be okay.”

“I know, Lukas, but I miss you right now.”

The two talk for an hour and when Philip hangs up his heart still hurts but Lukas loves him and he can wait for him if he has to. He has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	16. real smooth, tripping over air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip is clumsy and just a little sassy

Philip always exists with an air of clumsiness. He can’t really catch things when they’re thrown to him and he has a bad habit of missing the last step on the porch outside. When it snows he’s notorious for slipping on the ice at least twice.

Lukas gives him shit for it. Like when he dropped that beer in the cabin and it sprayed all over. But also now while they walk together in the woods and Philip stumbles over nothing.

“Real smooth, tripping over air.”

“Let me live.”

Lukas laughs at him though, and sometimes when Philip trips on the air beneath his feet Lukas is quick enough to snatch him under his arms and keep him from face planting.

Today’s stumble ends with Lukas on top of him. In his attempt to stop Philip from falling, he loses his balance and ends up sending them both to the ground.

Lukas kisses him quickly and pulls himself off of him before pulling Philip back to his feet. His hands brush the leaves off of Philip who took the brunt of the fall.

“Stop being so clumsy and I won’t have to tease you.”

“Yeah well we both know you’ll just find something else.”

Philip shoulders him as they keep walking through the woods aimlessly. Helen always talks about how a walk in the woods is the best medicine for her, so now when they need a moment alone they find themselves lost in the forest.

“Who knew you were such a savage, damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	17. forget it, you fucking suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip reads to lukas, but lukas is really bad at paying attention  
> ...  
> *coughcoughthiscouldbereallyfluffycoughcoughplease* - the anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've never read the book i have philip reading, you gotta, it's super cute  
> how they met, and other stories by david levithan

Philip cuddles himself tighter against Lukas. It’s raining outside so they were stuck upstairs in Lukas’ room for the afternoon. Philip reads aloud to Lukas. He picks his favorite stories from _How They Met, and Other Stories_. He lands on _Lost Sometimes_ and he giggles a little when he starts the story.

“ _His name was Dutch. We weren’t boyfriends, but we screwed all over the place. I’m serious– you name the place, odds are we screwed there.”  
_

Lukas snorts a little at the first line and breaks Philip from his mantra.

“Shh, I’m reading here. _The gym. Burger King. His grandmother’s house. We couldn’t stop…”_

Philip reads and reads, Lukas laughs when he’s supposed to and plays with Philip’s hair during the slow parts of the short story. Philip can tell Lukas is getting bored, but he’s getting close to the heartache and damn it Lukas better pay attention.

“Have you heard a word I said?”

Lukas looks at him guilty and shakes his head.

“Keep reading, I like it when you read.”

Philip carries on even though he knows Lukas isn’t hearing a damn word of what he says.

“ _Here’s the thing–even if it was just sex, even if he didn’t say ‘I love you,’ even if I knew it wouldn’t last, you have to understand that I would have been alone without him. I would have been so alone.”_

Philip feels the frustration growing in him when Lukas nuzzles into his neck, once again pulling Philip from the words on the page he has been reading for him.

“You know what? Forget it, you fucking suck.”

“Philip c’mon you know I can’t help it that your neck is so distracting.”

Philip smiles, yeah maybe Lukas wasn’t the best listener but he likes it when Lukas nibbles at his neck and absently listens to him talk. So Philip keeps reading, even though he’s frustrated sometimes. He lets the afternoon sweep by them, lets Lukas plant kisses to his neck as he reads and reads and reads. Philip still kind of wants to smack him when he stops paying attention and fiddles with the fingers on his free hand instead.

“ _Instead I kissed him once, quickly. Then we lay there, and I let time pass.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	18. yeah, this is my boyfriend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas comes out to his extended family during christmas

The Waldenbecks, specifically Bo, have a knack for keeping with tradition. For example, the yearly turkey shoot, and the lesser known Christmas gathering. Christmas on the Waldenbeck farm is comforting and casual, relatives from all over flock together for food and beverage.

Philip would like to say he expects the invite when Lukas asks him over Christmas, but he hadn’t expected it and of course he says yes because they are dating after all. It’s not until after Lukas leaves that Philip starts to panic. He’s going to a family Christmas gathering. With Lukas. As his boyfriend? Philip isn’t actually sure about the last part.

The week between Lukas asking him to come and the actual party passes far too quickly. Suddenly Philip stand before the door, unsure if he should knock or text Lukas that he made it. His hands feel a little sweaty so he knocks quickly, hoping Lukas answers and not an aunt or cousin.

Philip breathes a sigh of relief when Lukas swings the door open and pulls him inside out of the cold. Philip passed a lot of cars on his way to the door, but he wasn’t ready for all the people he was faced with: aunts, uncles, grandparents, smaller grandchildren, cousins. There has to be nearly thirty people spread throughout the house and even though Philip feels like throwing up, he loves that he gets to be a part of this.

Lukas and Philip get to sit at the table for ‘grown ups’ while the kids and a few teens are spread across the floor in the living room. The table is crowded, maybe fifteen of them seated around it and the chatter is a bit overwhelming. Lukas has his hand on Philip’s bouncing knee under the table trying to calm him down.

“So Lukas, you never introduced us to your friend here.”

Lukas is sure his aunt just wants to include Philip, but the chatter dies and all eyes are on him and Philip who looks a little bit pale at this point.

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend Philip.”

It’s silent for a second, but no one freaks out. Bo kind of looks like he wants to leave and one of his uncles looks like he chokes on the beer he was sipping, but no one gets angry.

“Well nice to meet you, Philip. Welcome to the family.”

Lukas smiles at his aunt, Lucy, and everyone goes back to what they were doing. Eating. Drinking. Talking. Philip turns to him and comes right up next to is ear.

“I thought I was gonna get tossed to the curb.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t have let them.”

Lukas kisses him lightly, right there in front of all his relatives. A couple of them whoop at the two lightheartedly and Philip blushes. Lukas only pulls him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	19. your ass is very nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas likes philip's butt

It’s no secret that Lukas likes Philip’s ass. His hands naturally make their way to the soft curve of his lower back, as if they were made to sit there. Philip always seems to like it when his hands go down just a bit farther, squeezing and kneading the flesh under his finger tips. Lukas can tell by the way his breath quickens and his eyes flutter close just a little tighter than usual.

They’re in the school’s library now. Studying for some test Lukas couldn’t care less about. Lukas is sitting in a bean bag trying to read the notes he almost put effort into taking, but his eyes keep wandering to where Philip is flopped stomach down across the bean bag next to him. Lukas’ eyes always find their way back to Philip’s butt one way or another.

The bean bags are tucked into a corner at the end of a row of books. Lukas takes his chances, thinking that no one could be all that interested in the geology and rock identification guides surrounding him, and pinches Philip’s but lightly. Half to get his attention, half because he’s Philip’s boyfriend and Philip has approved PDA now and he knows Philip sometimes has a bit of a voyeuristic side to him sometimes.

“Lukas!”

Philip whisper yells at him, turning onto his side on the bean bag.

“We are in the library!”

Lukas grins at him and waggles his eyebrows.

“I know, but your ass is very nice.”

Lukas watches the blush that spreads up Philip’s neck and grazes his cheek just barely. Studies long forgotten, Philip crawls over to Lukas and kisses him on the cheek.

“As much as I’d love to rock your world right here in this library, I would much rather go home first.”

Lukas sucks in a breath, and Philip laughs as Lukas scrambles to put all their books back into his backpack at breakneck speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a pun if you look closely  
> fine these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	20. i can't do this now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing is a trigger for philip since anne died

It takes Lukas a week. One week to get Philip to kiss him since Anne died. Lukas isn’t angry, but he doesn’t quite understand why Philip can’t look at him after he kisses him or why he doesn’t kiss him back.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid.”

Philip’s voice is muffled by the blankets Lukas and him are wrapped in.

“It’s not stupid if it’s upsetting you. I want to listen.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Lukas still doesn’t quite connect the dots. He tries, but his mind draws blanks. Lukas thinks about the murders, he never stops, and he thinks about Anne too.

“I can’t stop thinking about how when we were together my mom was dying. Ryan was getting to her and I was just-”

“Philip that’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I didn’t know. It’s okay to be happy without her.”

Philip cries. He cries a lot lately and Lukas holds him. He doesn’t mind and he doesn’t think he’ll ever want to stop holding him when he starts. Lukas shushes his cries and wipes his tears away with his fingers.

“I can’t do this now. Not this moment. I love you, Lukas. But I just can’t do this right now. I just can’t.’

And Lukas nods, he understands.

“I love you, too.”

So he holds him even when he wants nothing more than to kiss him until he stops crying, because that isn’t what Philip needs right now. Grief is a difficult thing he learns, it takes what it wants and makes him and Philip both feel things they don’t quite understand. Like how Philip doesn’t like to be kissed, and Lukas doesn’t like to look at his bike anymore.

Lukas knows he’ll get back on his bike eventually. He knows Philip won’t feel like his lips are poison forever. They’ll move on, because that’s what people do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fine these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	21. i really hate lima beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip hates lima beans, and this kid rick

Philip still feels a little uncomfortable eating lunch with Lukas and all of his friends at school. No one bothers them anymore, but Philip never quite feels like he belongs there among the more popular crowd. Since the two had come out, a surprising amount of other kids had followed suit. Not a lot per say, but Philip definitely notices when he sees guys holding hands.

They’re eating lunch quietly, Sam is telling some story about a fish he caught last week, when someone sits beside them. Philip looks at the kid like he’s grown a second head, as does the rest of the table.

“Hey, I’m Rick.”

How fitting, Philip thought as he very obviously gave Lukas a once over, his fork poking at the lima beans on his tray. Philip nearly chokes on his own food when he watches the kid poke a bean into his mouth and try to eat it seductively.

“Uh, hey?”

Lukas, bless his heart, is oblivious to the advances Rick makes at him. Philip however, is not and his hand clenches tightly around the fork in his hand. Rick continues to eat his lima beans in a fashion Philip found downright disturbing, practically licking them off his fork while he fluttered his eyes at Lukas.

“You’re into motocross right?”

Lukas nods at him, still blissfully unaware of what this kid is doing, of what Philip himself did at one point.

“Yeah! I have a sick youtube channel you should check it out, right Philip?”

“Mhhmm, yeah, totally.”

The kid turns his head toward Philip then, sitting on the other side of Lukas, apparently unaware he has been sitting not two feet from him this entire time.  
Rick flushes, realizing Philip does indeed know what he’s doing when Philip glares at him.

“Yeah I gotta go actually so I’ll, uh, look at your videos.”

Philip almost finds it amusing when the kid takes off so fast a few lima beans spill onto the floor and table. Philip grumbles at his mouth before brushing the few beans on the table onto the dirty cafeteria floor.

“Philip you okay?”

“I really hate lima beans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fine these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	22. it's just a thunder storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thunder reminds philip of gunshots  
> thunder reminds lukas of giants in the sky

Somehow, Lukas convinces his dad to let him stay over at Philip’s for the night so that he doesn’t have to ride home through the rain. Helen and Gabe both agree, making sure to tell him he’s always welcome here as long as the door stays open and he keeps his hands to himself.

Lukas can’t sleep though, the storm keeps him up even though he doesn’t like to admit it. Thunderstorms always made him a little anxious, not scared, but he never slept well when they passed through the town. The storm isn’t horrible, but it’s getting louder and Lukas wonders how Philip sleeps through the rumbles that echo through the house.

Silence envelopes the house for a few moments, and Lukas braces himself, he sees the flash of lightning and a half second paces before the cracking boom of the thunder flashes through his ear drums like a gun shot. Philip jolts up then, eyes wild and panicked. He doesn’t seem to see Lukas or hear him try to calm him down as he leaps out of bed and rushes toward the bathroom.

Lukas slips out of bed behind him and hears the water already running. Philip leans against the tub, knees to his chest. Another boom echos through the house and Lukas watches Philip jump at the sound.

“Philip? It’s okay. It’s just a thunder storm.”

Lukas reaches his hand down to Philip who seems to be processing the present moment instead of what was happening while he slept. Hesitantly, Philip’s hand slips into his and he pulls him to his feet, into his arms. Lukas reaches behind them, shutting off the tap and guiding Philip back to his bed.

“I was dreaming about the murders. And the thunder, it made it seem so real.”

Lukas slips under the covers beside him now that he has Philip settled back between the sheets.

“I never could sleep during storms. My mom always used to tell me that thunder was the sound of giants walking across the clouds and that the booms got louder at night because the giants would have big parties in the sky. She would tell me stories about the dances they’d have and how the lightning was them taking pictures of all the fun they were having.”

“I wish I could have met your mom.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fine these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	23. tell me what hurts most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip gets into a little accident

Lukas always rode carefully with Rose on the back of his bike. With Philip though, he rode with even more caution. The thought of Philip being flung off the back of the bike was enough to make him never want to let Philip on the thing ever again.

They’re about to head back to Philip’s after some practice at the track by the quarry, and Lukas tosses Philip his helmet to gear up with.

“Can we go the long way, please?”

“Yeah, sure Philip.”

Lukas agrees, of course he does, he would do just about anything Philip wanted him to if he’s being honest. Philip jumps on behind Lukas and the bike jolts ahead beneath them.

Lukas rides them through the woods, he even goes around in circles sometimes because he just doesn’t want Philip to go home and he did ask to take the long way. Usually, Lukas doesn’t ride in the forest as much, there’s always the possibility of a branch getting underneath them and sending them air born or into the nearest tree. But the yells he hears in his ear coming from Philip as he buzzes between trees make him throw caution to the wind.

They say hindsight is twenty-twenty, which is why afterwards Lukas realizes he was being a complete idiot. That even though they both had been enjoying themselves, it was dumb to dodge between the trees and over the leaf covered ground. It’s because of the leaves that Lukas doesn’t see the relatively small tree that’s fallen in front of him until the bike goes about a foot off the ground. Lukas lands easily, even though the air was unexpected, but Philip is ripped from behind him as they hit and bounces onto the ground.

Lukas leaps off the bike before it truly reaches a full stop and tosses his helmet aside as he reaches Philip who is flat on his back on the forest floor. He hears a small groan come from the boy and he panics for a moment before he collects himself.

“Philip? Philip! Are you okay? What hurts?”

Lukas practically rips the helmet off of Philip who’s face is twisted up a little in a frown.

“Everything.”

“Tell me what hurts most.”

Lukas runs his hand over ribs and ankles, bending him gently to check for broken bones.

“It’s my pinky.”

Philip holds out a red pinky, it’s swollen but definitely not broken and Lukas laughs a little.

“It’s not funny, it hurts.”

“I thought you were dying. You were so dramatic.”

“Well, my ass hurts too if you want to take a look at that doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fine these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	24. pipe the fuck down, asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first moments lukas and philip go to school after coming out at the party in red hook

Philip and Lukas pull up outside the school with their heads held high. Two nights ago Lukas had kissed him at the party in Red Hook and they were finally out. Lukas was not about to let his fears crush the obvious joy on Philip’s face.

Philip gets off the bike first, and Lukas takes their helmets, hanging them on the handles before slinging an arm around Philip and walking towards the front door. They nearly make it inside before some asshole confronts them. Lukas wonders if the kid is stupid or dumb when he takes in his size. Even someone as small and unathletic as Philip could take that kid.

“So you two are gay now? Just when I thought this new kid couldn’t get any fucking weirder and you two are banging? It’s disgusting.”

Lukas sees red and he wants to hit the kid he really does, but Philip has an arm on his and he cools a little.

“Pipe the fuck down asshole.”

Lukas spits the words at him with enough force the kid visibly flinches. He must realize Lukas is not in the mood to be fucked with right now because his hands go up and he backs away from them a couple steps.

“I’m not trying to get beat up here.”

“Then why the fuck are you still over here?”

The kid books it out of there when Lukas finishes his sentence, and Lukas snorts. All words and no fight. Typical.

“You okay?”

He directs the words at Philip even though they both know Philip’s dealt with worse since he’s been here.

“Yeah. That was actually kind of hot, watching you defend us.”

“Shut up.”

Lukas feels the redness threatening to creep up his neck to his cheeks and pushes it down. He’ll defend Philip until he dies if he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one! thank you for reading!  
> fine these prompts and more on my tumblr @gayphilkasis  
> don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
